


What's Doctor Strange's element?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Avengers Academy - Freeform, Canon, Character Analysis, Gen, Headcanon, Meta, element - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan





	What's Doctor Strange's element?

Water. Even Avengers Academy brought him as water. One more reason to fit him in Slytherin? XD He’s water because of many reasons. In my opinion, I guess it’s because of the many canonical factors, including the capacity of change, instability, power, and of course, many subtle things, like, in the car crash, his car fell into the  **water** , his sister died in the  **water**  and even the mirror scenes in the movie in which he washes his hands (with  **water**  lol) before and after the car crash, meaning “change”. The medicine symbol is also related to  **water**  and all the aspect of “neat”, “organized” and “clean” values associated with medicine (and his personality) itself.  **Water**  also means “ **mirror** ” and “reflection”, what in my opinion also has so much to do with him, like the mirror dimension, the many mirrored possibilities of reality and the matter of his self perception (mirror) as a doctor, as a sorcerer, as a meaningless human being and as the most powerful sorcerer in existence later on.

 

 


End file.
